Amor de habitación
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Terry & Candy]] .:: LEMON ::. .Oneshot. Es que no debió permitir que pasara, pero quería disfrutar de este amor que solo podía expresarse entre cuatro paredes, un amor de habitación. Quizá más adelante la vida les permitiría vivir su amor con libertad.


**Amor de habitación.**

Por: Maeda Ai.

* * *

. . . . Y la voz se le fue. 

No podía evitarlo, verlo ahí, en su habitación a estas horas de la noche, no era algo que esperase.

Su primera reacción hubiese sido gritar, más eso les hubiese traído grandes problemas a ambos.

" A mi más que a él. "

Pensaba la rubia, quien trataba de cubrirse con las gruesas cobijas.

¿Cubrirse, por favor!; si la bata de dormir la cubría totalmente, sin dejar siquiera un poco de su blanca piel al descubierto.

" Demasiado conservador. "

El muchacho de castaños cabellos no entendió porque aquel pensamiento cruzó su por su mente, pero así fue.

Bueno, la chica aunque aniñada y con el comportamiento de un verdadero mari-macho, no dejaba de resultarle interesante….

**¡ Y bonita !.**

**¿Qué dijiste?.**

La joven de las coletas casi le gritó; si lo que él pretendía era hablar en voz baja o simplemente pensar, pues había fracasado, Candy escuchó claramente el adjetivo que había utilizado para referirse a ella, logrando con esto que sus mejillas se tiñesen de rojo.

" Hermosa. "

Fue un pensamiento que Terry no pudo evitar.

La bata de dormir la cubría en su totalidad, aun así, el castaño no era capaz de explicarse por que se sentía sofocado.

Olvidándose de los modales, la rubia abandonó la cama y las cobijas que a su cuerpo cubrían, dirigiéndose valientemente a encararse con el intruso en su habitación; estaba dispuesta a echarlo fuera, no importaba que la recamara estuviese en el tercer piso.

" Se lastimará. "

Le decía su conciencia, pero ella la ignoraba; estaba furiosa, la forma tan fija y descarada con que Terry la miraba la hacia rabiar.

Y justo estaba por echarlo a patadas cuando su mirada se encontró con la de aquel chico tan rebelde…. y el enojo… se le fue.

Candice White suspiró hondamente, incapaz ya de pelear o discutir.

**Aun no me has dicho que haces aquí.**

Aquellas palabras lo sorprendieron; la observó atento tan solo por un segundo, pero mirarla lo afectaba de alguna forma, lo perturbaba, se sentía nervioso, y no pudiendo con esto, Terry elevó la mirada hasta el techo.

**Me equivoqué de habitación.**

Tan simple y sincera la respuesta del muchacho que guardaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de los pantalones.

Era difícil creerlo y debían aceptarlo, peor... esta era más o menos la tercera vez que mantenían una conversación… y les gustaba.

**¿Te equivocaste de habitación?; tu alcoba esta al otro lado del colegio y… ¿tu quieres que te crea?.**

**¡ Vamos , no sería la primera vez, Albert me trajo una vez aquí¿o no?.**

Los labios de la rubia se curvearon formando una sonrisa; ese era un grato recuerdo, en especial por Albert, pero… la única posibilidad de que Terry se equivocase de habitación, era que, una vez más, estuviese ebrio.

**Y… ¿cuanto bebiste, ah?.**

El joven sonrió con malicia, y él que trataba de ocultar su aliento alcohólico, lo que menos quería era tener que soportar uno de los tantos sermones de la niña de las coletas.

En realidad solo deseaba tumbarse sobre una cama y dormir, al menos así fue antes de ver a la chica frente a él, ahora tenía infinitos deseos de estar preso entre los brazos de Candy, y tenerla aprisionada entre los suyos.

" Ha de ser influencia del alcohol, nada más. "

Pensaba el muchacho, más bastó la cercanía de la rubia para considerar que quizás era más que aquello.

Candice le daba leves empujones para echarlo de su habitación, lo que menos deseaba era tener problemas por culpa de este hombre, eso sin mencionar que su presencia la perturbaba, la ponía nerviosa y no quería ni pensar por qué.

Y fue precisamente en uno de esos empujones, cuando Terry no pudo contenerse más…

Sujetó suavemente las manos de Candy, inmovilizándola por completo. Ahí estaba ella, frente a él con bata de dormir… no pudo más, algo en él no resistió la tentación… la besó.

Jalándola con suavidad, la recibió y atrapó entre sus brazos, presionando sus labios contra los de ella, que, sorprendida y sin esperarse nunca lo que ahora pasaba, tardó en reaccionar.

Estaba nerviosa, confundida, pero lo que más la asustaba era el hecho de que aquel contacto le daba una sensación agradable que le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

Intentó separarse, pero el muchacho la sujetó con fuerza, impidiéndole siquiera moverse a pesar de que sus labios por fin se habían liberado.

**Eres un idiota.**

Le gritó ella, estampándole la mano derecha en la mejilla; había furia en sus chispeantes ojos verde esmeralda, pero ni con eso borró la traviesa sonrisa que Terry tenía en el rostro.

**Pero si me correspondiste.**

El joven de largos cabellos se tocó la mejilla ahora roja y adolorida, fingiendo inocencia. Pero era cierto, por un momento, tan solo por un instante, ella correspondió la caricia.

Furiosa con él y consigo misma, trató de abofetear por segunda vez al chico, más no le fue posible; con un rápido movimiento, Terry la sostuvo por las muñecas y con una violencia casi tranquila y sutil, la acorarlo entre la pared y su cuerpo.

**Vamos, Candy, es solo un beso.**

Le susurró al oído, haciéndola estremecer, más ningún escalofrío se compararía a los que le hizo sentir con las caricias de las que era objeto, y ni que decir de los ardientes labios recorriendo su cuello, besándola como si no pudiese controlarse y permanecer en un solo lugar por más de diez segundos.

**E-espera, detente… ¡ YA !.**

La rubia le suplicaba, pero el castaño parecía no escucharla y lejos de complacerla, separó sus largas y delgadas piernas al hacer presión con su rodilla.

Candy se decepcionó de si misma al percatarse de que había dejado de resistirse y en cambio abrazaba al heredero Granchester.

Respiraba agitada mientras saladas lagrimas se deslizaban dolorosamente por sus mejillas, se sentía humillada, más poco a poco todo sentimiento de culpa fue desapareciendo gracias a las atrevidas caricias del muchacho de cabellos castaños.

**Oh, Terry…**

De pronto, un suave susurro escapó de los labios de la rubia, y al escucharla, el jovencito no pudo controlarse más. Cargó en sus brazos la frágil figura de Candy, llevándola hasta la única cama en la habitación, recostándola cuidadosamente sobre las frías y finas cobijas.

Él la observó atentamente, permitiendo que sus miradas se cruzaran por breves instantes, luego, sin mediar palabra alguna, volvió a besarla, le sorprendió que sus labios fuesen recibidos sin oposición alguna, le correspondía, ella le correspondía.

Terius tardó más en pensarlo que en deshacerse de la ropa que ahora resultaba estorbosa, mostrando su perfecto y joven cuerpo varonil ante una Candy a la que la palabra "avergonzada" le quedaba corta.

**T-Te... ¡ Terry !…**

La chica desvió la mirada; era demasiado para ella; su educación, la moral, el pudor, todo aquello la atormentaba, más las manos del muchacho acariciaron su rostro.

**Te deseo.**

**Terry, yo…. es que yo…**

No terminó la frase, el joven la tomó en un nuevo beso, ahora más apasionado que los anteriores.

Candice se dejó sumergir en la dulzura de los labios de su compañero; sonrojada, cerró sus ojos esmeralda, ya totalmente entregada, temblando ante las ansiosas manos del Granchester, que recorrían con lujuria su silueta, primero por encima de la fina tela de la bata, luego sobre su suave y pálida piel.

Ni siquiera supo como es que Terry se deshizo de todas sus prendas, para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba desnuda, piel con piel entre los brazos de este ardiente hombre que no paraba de besarla.

Más llegó un momento en el que Candy, avergonzada y con el rostro ardiendo en rojo, trató de cubrir su desnudez.

**No te escondas de mi**. Le habló él. **No tiene caso.**

Terry acariciaba la espalda de la mujer, mientras sostenían un contacto visual que los hizo estremecer.

Candy halló la pasión y el deseo en aquellos ojos oscuros, y él, él descubrió la calidez y la inocencia en sus tiernos ojos verdes.

**Tarzan pecosa es muy bella…. ¿quién lo diría?.**

**¿Te estas burlando de mi?.**

Terry rió divertido al notar el enojo que sus palabras provocaron en la chica, le gustaba hacerla rabiar.

" Se ve hermosa al enojarse. "

Pero no, sus comentarios eran ciertos. Siempre pensó que la rubia era una linda chica, aunque dijese lo contrario, más nunca creyó que Candy fuese tan tremendamente hermosa.

No, no era solo su cuerpo lo que él estaba admirando, había más… mucho más.

Unió sus labios a los de ella nuevamente, como si no pudiese dejar de probarlos por mucho tiempo; la inocencia de esta chica lo volvía loco y eso lo hacia desearla aun más.

Así, poco a poco recorrió la suave piel de su cuerpo; primero sus lagas y bien formadas piernas, luego la estrecha cintura de la rubia.

" No cabe duda de que el uniforme del colegio hace un buen trabajo al ocultar su figura de mujer. "

Pensaba Terry al percatarse de que aquella niña rebelde, ya no era una niña. . . sino una bien formada mujer.

Finalmente, oprimió sus deseables pechos, ahh, esos tentadores y bellos senos cuyos botones sonrosados lo invitaban a beber de ellos.

Al sentirlo, Candy abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y sabrá dios como hizo para ahogar un gemido de sorpresa, y los que vinieron de placer, al sentir como este muchacho envolvía uno de sus pezones con sus labios. Fue peor sentir la lengua del castaño, jugar jadeante con su pezón izquierdo, mientras una de sus manos se posaba sobre el otro pecho de la mujer, explorando la pequeña esfera.

**Ahh T-Terry, no ahh….**

Avergonzada, si, pero muy excitada, la rubia trataba de no gemir, más le era realmente difícil; la lengua y los labios del muchacho hacían maravillas sobre su cuerpo.

**Ya no, detente, aahhhh….**

No entendía como es que rogaba para que esto terminase, en realidad no lo deseaba, no!.

Y Terry, lejos de escuchar las suplicas de la avergonzada señorita, disfrutaba de aquel cuerpo a su entero gusto.

Dispuesto a tenerla por completo, hundió sus dedos en la intimidad de la rubia, sorprendiéndola aun más con sus suaves, aunque ansiosas caricias sobre el botón de placer de la chica

Los gemidos eran constantes y cada vez le costaba más trabajo reprimirlos. Ya no le importaba nada, la excitación fue más grande que el pudor y la vergüenza; se encontraba aferraba a Terry, susurrándole al oído palabras que lo incitaban a continuar, retorciéndose de placer bajo su cuerpo, moviendo las caderas en busca de un mayor contacto con los atrevidos dedos del pelilargo.

**Oh, Terry, Terryyy!….**

De pronto se abrazó fuertemente escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de Terry; choques eléctricos nacieron en su sexo y recorrían su vientre, haciéndola jadear.

Había experimentado algo verdaderamente intenso, haciendo verdaderos milagros para no gritar del gusto. No sabía, ni entendía, muy bien lo que estaba sintiendo, pero le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, y que Terry fuese quien la hiciera sentirse así… la hacia feliz.

Respiraba agitada, su aliento chocando con el atractivo rostro del castaño.

**Terry, yo…**

Él la besó, las palabras poca falta hacían ahora.

Con suavidad deshizo los moños rojos que sostenían el cabello de Candy, dejando que este descansara sobre sus hombros y espalda. Se veía todavía más hermosa.

Solo la miró un instante, aun acariciándole las piernas con una mano, mientras con la otra, guiaba su hombría a la vagina de la chica.

**Terry, espera…**

Le pidió al sentir como la punta de aquel pene buscaba adentrarse en ella; estaba aterrada. De esto nada sabía y por ende le temía a tantas cosas; al dolor, a aquello que no entendía y de lo que nunca habló con nadie.

Más Terry acarició con suavidad sus mejillas, mostrándole una linda sonrisa, relajándola, dándole confianza. Entonces, en medio de un nuevo beso, el chico presionó poco a poco, haciendo que su miembro entrara a la cálida y húmeda vagina de su nueva compañera de cama, que lo recibía con ligeras palpitaciones.

A pesar de todo, Candy se hallaba excitada y solo atinaba a gemir tímidamente entre los tantos besos que el muchacho mantenía con ella, le gustaba lo que el heredero de los Granchester le estaba haciendo sentir.

Más de pronto un ligero dolor la hizo dudar.

**Terry, espera, me lastimas…**

Pero él la ignoró, excitado, entusiasmado, introdujo con más fuerza su miembro sin saber que rompería una parte intima de la mujer. Y Candy lloró ante un dolor que no esperaba, aferrada al cuerpo desnudo de su amante, sollozando inconsolable. Fue un verdadero milagro que no gritase por la sorpresa y el dolor.

Terry la llenó de besos, disculpándose por su falta de delicadeza.

No era la primera vez para él; mujerzuelas o sirvientas, con ellas aprendió la técnica, el sexo, fue por hacer enfadar a su padre y por mero placer, más nunca estuvo con una joven virgen, pura.

**Fui un idiota, debí suponer que tu lo eras...** Le susurró entre besos, limpiando las lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas. **¿Me perdonas?.**

Preguntó, en una mezcla de verdadera culpa y jugueteo, como quien trata de disculparse con un pequeño niño.

Candy no respondió; dolida, cerró los ojos, girando el rostro a un costado. Respiraba agitada mientras el castaño seguía besándola, ahora con más tranquilidad, acariciando esa suave y fina piel de niña, no, de mujer.

Terry jadeaba cerca del oído de la chica, meciendo suave y tranquilamente sus caderas, relajándola, complaciéndola.

**Me dolió mucho…** Reprochó ella. **…ten más cuidado.**

La rubia terminó abrazándolo, dejando al muchacho más que desconcertado con sus palabras.

Él la estrechó con cuidado, se sentía ligeramente extraño, su corazón latía con fuerza; aspirando su dulce y embriagador aroma. La deseaba tanto.

Con un poco más de cuidado, reinició con la lluvia de besos y caricias. Como el experto que era, Terius hacia magia con sus manos, que ardiente, pero delicadamente, recorrían la piel de la que sería su amante en esta noche. Y sus labios… dios, sus labios que saboreaban los contornos de sus pequeños senos.

El ir y venir de sus caderas se volvió constante, aunque tranquilo; el dolor de la joven quedó olvidado en algún momento y era ahora el placer el que recorría su cuerpo inexperto.

Candy gemía calladamente, no quería que alguien la escuchase disfrutar de la forma en que el joven Granchester le hacia el amor.

**Ah, ah, Terry, no te de-detengas…**

Respiraba agitada, retorciéndose de gozo bajo el cuerpo varonil de su compañero, quien enterraba su espina de forma casi desesperada, las ansias lo desquiciaban.

A Terry le costaba creer que una niña inexperta como Candy lo hiciese disfrutar de este modo tan agotador. Y es que con ella se ha esforzado más que con ninguna otra.

" Quizá…. porque Candy en verdad me importa. "

Pensó, poco antes de aferrarse a la curva de su cintura, elevando la figura de la rubia para acomodarse, ahora sentado sobre la cama de la joven y ella encima de él, cruzando las largas piernas alrededor de la espalda del castaño.

Terry sonrió complacido, mientras veía como su acompañante prácticamente brincaba sobre su entrepierna, que entraba tan rápido como salía, una y otra vez, en un exquisito roce que le daba placer a ambos cuerpos.

Así, la rubia sentía por primera vez las exquisitas sensaciones que la excitación provoca en el cuerpo humano; desesperada, clavaba sus finas uñas en la espalda de su amante, que sonriente se deleitaba.

Más de pronto, él se detuvo; la sentía vibrar, la sentía derretirse entre sus brazos.

**Ah, no, mi niña… lo estas disfrutando demasiado ¿no lo crees?.**

Una sonrisa traviesa adornó el atractivo rostro del castaño.

Era muy perverso al negarle el deleite de un orgasmo a su rubia compañera.

Sonrojada, su delgada figura bañada en sudor y su suave cabello esparcido sobre la almohada… que bella, que sexy.

Y él creyendo que podía dominarla, le hacia la travesura de detenerse… que iluso!.

**Terry, no te detengas, no ahora.**

Excitada, Candy le suplicaba; necesitaba satisfacer a su cuerpo y esto era tan frustrante.

Escucharla despertó algo en él, que no podía negarse y mucho menos cuando los chispeantes ojitos esmeralda lo miraban intensamente.

Reinició con el acto sexual, sin poder apartar la mirada de la expresión tierna de su compañera.

La penetraba constante, aunque suavemente, al tiempo que la rubia gemía agradada casi en la cima del placer, retorciéndose desesperada bajo el cuerpo varonil de su amante… y arqueó la espalda mientras cerraba los ojos, mordiéndose las uñas.

Luego, su vagina comenzó a contraerse y una serie de espasmos invadió su cuerpo, obligándola a aferrarse al castaño.

Un orgasmo la recorría, que deliciosa sensación, más aun, porque Terry no paraba de embestirla con su hombría.

Candy se hallaba cansada, respirando agitada bajo el cuerpo de aquel que la había convertido en su amante. Lo miraba fascinada, nunca lo había visto así, con su apuesto rostro delatando el placer que su cuerpo albergaba.

Cuando la excitación se volvió insoportable, el muchacho la penetró una, dos, tres veces más, para luego deslizar su miembro fuera de la intimidad femenina y derramar un liquido cremoso y blanquizco; su semen que manchaba las sabanas.

Candy lo miraba agitada, su vagina aun se contraía buscando retener la espina del muchacho, aquel miembro que la había abandonado desde hacia unos momentos.

Sus hermosos ojos esmeralda se ensombrecieron, comenzando a llenarse de lagrimas.

Empujó ligeramente al castaño, alejándolo de ella y mostrándole la desnudez de su espalda… comenzó a llorar.

**¿Qué hice, dios mío, ahh, e-esto es grave y, y…**

**No lo hiciste, lo hicimos, Candy.**

Terry se acercó, abrazándola desde atrás, ambos sentados sobre la cama; el heredero Granchester acariciaba con ternura los brazos de la rubia al tiempo que depositaba pequeños besos sobre el cuello y la espalda de la chica.

**Es que, es que… no debí permitir que pasara… fui débil, tonta y es que yo, yo te quiero tanto y, y…**

Terry sonrió con las entrecortadas palabras de su compañera.

Por eso le gustaba tanto, Candy era tan distinta a las demás, ella era tan fuerte y valiente a pesar de su condición de mujer; tan bella y tierna…

" Y me quiere… " Pensó el castaño

Si, no tenía caso negárselo a si mismo, esa mujer se adueñó de su rebelde y dolido corazón, la quiere y por eso… por eso terminaron haciendo el amor.

Con toda delicadeza, Terius hizo que la chica quedase de frente a él, llenándola de besos y susurrándole tiernas palabras. Se recostaron de nuevo sobre la pequeña cama, abrazados, él acariciando los dorados cabellos de la mujer y esta descansando sobre el pecho de su compañero.

Era tarde y él debía regresar a su dormitorio, al otro lado del colegio, pero… ahora, solo por ahora, quería disfrutar un poco más de la compañía de la hija adoptiva de los Andri. Disfrutar de este amor que solo podía expresarse entre cuatro paredes, un amor de habitación.

Seguramente mañana volverían a ser ese par de muchachos que fingen odiarse y reñir por cuanta cosa sea posible, pero tan solo por un minuto más, el castaño quería ser quien abrazaba a la rubia, ser los dos enamorados que realmente eran… desnudos y abrazados, esperando el amanecer.

Y quizá, más adelante, la vida les permitiría vivir su romance… libremente.

**Finalizado.**

* * *

El titulo se me ocurrió después de escuchar una canción con ese nombre.

Y POR FIN, después de mucho tiempo, he aquí el fanfic Terry/Candy que muchos estaban esperando, en serio, cuando mencioné que tenía deseos de escribir algo sobre esta pareja, me llegaron varios mails pidiéndome que no demorara en redactarlo. Pero ya saben como me tardo yo en hacer las cosas.

Una relación que se da cuando están en el colegio en Londres... la verdad, cuando Terry entró por accidente a la habitación de Candy (y viceversa), se me ocurrió una situación como esta.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por MAEDA AI. Es material de "Fallen Angel" y tanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:

IVY .

PRISS.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

Totalizado el 23 de Enero de 2005.

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


End file.
